What Happened To Us?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They thought that one night couldn't damage anything... but secrets have a way of spilling out and causing mayhem, even years later. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**7/31/13…**_

 _One nighters weren't normally her thing, she had told herself that a long time ago… but it had been so long since she had felt that strong need for comfort and Alex knew that._

 _He lightly ran his fingers across her bare flesh as she curled into him, the two kissing before falling asleep._

 _Walking into the room he and the other Shield members shared with Amanda, Seth dropped his duffel bag… and he immediately saw red when he saw her in the bed and Alex passed out next to Amanda, his right arm resting lazily over her chest. Seth snapped before dragging Alex out by his ankles and beating on him as Amanda pulled her satin underwear on and tried to break up the fight but Seth threw her down._

 _"S_ _he's telling the-" Alex starts to say before a coffee pot was bashed over his head._

 _"Put your hands on her, huh?! Fuck my Shield sister?! How fucking dare you, Riley?!" Seth yelled as he started strangling Alex… until Roman managed to pull him off of Alex and Dean tried to calm a traumatized Amanda as Alex was covered with a blanket up to his shoulders._

 _Thinking quickly, Dean put his shirt on an eerily quiet Amanda and took her out of there as Alex was taken away on a stretcher when the paramedics got there, Seth taken away in handcuffs when the police showed up._

 _Amanda looked up as Dean reached Renee's room and the blonde let them in and immediately helped tend to Amanda._

 _The night had been calm with just her and Alex, finally giving into temptation… now it wasn't anymore._

 _Amanda climbed out of Dean's arms and headed to the shower on limp legs… when the shower was running, Renee turned to Dean._

" _Who did he try to kill?" Renee asked quietly, having noticed that Seth had gotten incredibly possessive of Amanda._

" _Riley… damn, I hope he makes it through this alive." Dean says as they hugged._

 _Amanda eventually emerged from the shower, drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her and looking in the mirror... she didn't know who to be angrier at, herself or Seth._

 **Present time,** _ **NXT Taping scheduled to air 2/17/16…**_

Those words echoed through her head as Alex's blue eyes basically drilled a hole through her hazel ones.

"Is this what _we've_ come down to, little Demon Mistress?!" Alex yelled, Amanda standing up and taking the headset off… Alex was stood across from her, Corey and Tom were on edge as they weren't sure how either would react.

Alex felt the small right hand hit his face in a stinging slap, his lower lip bleeding as he looked at Amanda, who's beautiful eyes burned with fury and the fans in stunned silence as they weren't sure if this was part of the show or not.

"You pushed me away when I was there after what happened, told me that it was my fault that he tried to kill you… what did you expect, for me to follow my heart into a buzzsaw a second time after you broke it?!" Amanda said in a low, angry tone.

Alex looked at her, seeing the Balor Club logo on her hoodie as she left and hid her face from the approaching cameramen.

Amanda barely reached the backstage area, the cameramen hot on her trail… they only backed off when they saw Finn approach her and take her into his arms, the two holding onto each other.

When he had asked her why Seth was so possessive of her and she had told him, Finn hadn't hesitated to be there for her and reassure her that it was a human need… everyone had their moments where they let their natural instincts take over and give into things they said they wouldn't.

Alex reached the backstage area and saw them embracing each other, his eyes narrowed in anger at Finn.

' _She was mine until Seth fucked it up… you're not gonna last long when he finds out about you two.'_ Alex thought before taking a picture and leaving.

Anger and revenge could be a really tempting thing to give into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier, Finn's perspective…**

" _Ready to go, love?" I ask, Mandy nodding as she zipped up her duffel bag and grabbed it before we left down the hallways, my right arm protectively around her and shielding her from the looks and whispers of our co-workers._

 _It's when we exit the building that there's paparazzi outside and cameras go off, me and Mandy heading to the Altima and trying to get in it when a photographer grabs Mandy's right arm, me running over and shoving the guy away._

" _Back off of her!" I yell at him, the paparazzi scattering like coyotes._

" _And I thought I hated the vultures." Mandy says as I open the passenger door, her sitting down and me checking her arm and finding that_ _it's already bruising._

" _He almost pulled your arm out of the socket, lass." I say._

" _I bruise easily, it runs in my family." Mandy says, me lightly stroking her hair and kissing her hand before she buckles up._

 _I close the door, running to the driver's side_ _and_ _getting in before buckling up and closing the_ _door. Starting the car, I don't see them following us._

 _I don't think it's fully hit her yet what Alex has done, spilling her secret out on Tv… but it's hit every entertainment news channel and they're going crazy._

 _Why should anyone be judged by their past actions?_

 **Present time, Third person perspective...**

 _You better watch what you say  
You better watch what you do to me  
Don't get carried away  
Girl, if you can do better than me  
Go, yeah, go  
But remember _

_Good love is hard to find_

 _Good love is hard to find_

 _You got lucky babe_

 _You got lucky babe_

 _When I found you_

 _You put a hand on my cheek_

 _And then you turn your eyes away  
If you don't feel complete_

 _If i don't take you all of the way  
Then go, yeah, go,  
But remember _

_Yeah go_

 _Just go_

 _But remember_

 _Good love is hard to find  
Good love is hard to find  
You got lucky, babe  
You got lucky, babe  
When I found you_

Finn noticed that Amanda didn't reach over to turn the radio as he drove to the apartment… but he did notice her trying not to cry and changed the station himself before lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

He had noticed sometimes that she would go quiet, zone out… and after tonight, he didn't blame her.

"He ain't worth crying over, love. Not after what he did." Finn says as Amanda looked at him when the music blared.

 _We did somethin' we both know it  
We don't talk too much about it  
Ain't no real big secret all the same  
Somehow we get around it_

 _Listen it don't really matter to me baby  
You believe what you want to believe_

 _You see you don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee)_

 _Somewhere, somehow, somebody must've kicked you around some_

 _Tell me why you want to lay there  
And revel in your abandon_

 _Honey, it don't make no difference to me baby  
Everybody's had to fight to be free_

 _You see you don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee)_

 _Now baby you don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee)_

 _Baby we ain't the first  
I'm sure a lot of other lovers been burned_

 _Right now this seems real to you  
But it's one of those things  
You gotta feel to be true _

_Somewhere, somehow, somebody must've kicked you around some_

 _Who knows, maybe you were kidnapped  
Tied up, taken away and held for ransom_

 _It don't really matter to me  
Everybody's had to fight to be free_

 _You see you don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee)_

 _I said you don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee)_

 _You don't have to live like a refugee (don't have to live like a refugee), ah, ah_

Amanda brushed her tears away as Finn stopped the car in the driveway, the two grabbing their things after the car was off and locked and heading into the apartment… it had an inviting feel to it, a safe place for them to rest their weary heads and bodies.

Finn closed and locked the door after turning the lights on, cradling Amanda's face in his hands before kissing her on her forehead… his arms wrapped around her tiny body, the two hugging tightly.

"What a fucked up night…" Amanda says after the two had let go, Amanda unzipping her hoodie after setting her bag down.

The hoodie was set down after the heat had kicked on in the apartment, Finn deciding to say what was on his mind.

"Want some whiskey? Or something warm to drink? Maybe decaf coffee would be better."

"Yeah… just let me get cleaned off first." Amanda says, the two hugging again before she headed upstairs with her duffel bag.

She returned downstairs about 10 minutes later, her damp hair in a messy ponytail and her wearing a pair of grey flannel pajama pants and a light green pajama top. Sitting down, she felt a warm cup of coffee placed into her hands and saw Finn before he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Amanda leaned into him as he kissed her on her forehead and lightly stroked her hair before they let go and drank their coffee.

"I do miss it… Alex and me just talking, spending time together… I've known him since I was 18 years old. We really don't talk anymore aside from talking about the NXT shows…" Amanda says, the fingers on her right hand entwining with the ones on Finn's right hand as his arm was once again wrapped around her shoulders and her legs stretched out on his lap.

"What you miss most is the friendship you had with him… but we're not gonna be pulled apart, I care about you way too much, love." Finn says before they set the empty coffee mugs down.

"I care about you too, Finn… the others don't like it, that's their problem." Amanda says as she shifted her body around.

Her legs now curled towards her own body as she leaned into Finn and her head rested on his shoulder and him kissing her on her forehead.

It wasn't long after that when she fell asleep, Finn picking her up into his arms and taking her upstairs to his room.

Tucking her into the bed, Finn quietly headed downstairs and put the cups in the sink after rinsing them before heading upstairs. Changing into his own pajamas, he climbed into the bed and wrapped his left arm around Amanda's back before kissing her on her forehead and closing his sleepy blue eyes.

After tonight, he didn't want her to be alone.


End file.
